Something Sweeter then Chocolate
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: A Valentine story of Gohan and Videl. R


I was sitting at home when I thought of this for Valentine Day

**I Don't own Dragonball Z **

**Something Sweeter then Chocolate**

Gohan was woken up like any other morning, his brother jumping on his stomach and him throwing his younger brother Goten at the wall. As Gohan got his clothes out for that day he looked that the calender, it said it was February 14. He knew that today was something special but he just couldn't think of what it was. So he just ran out of his room to jump in the shower real quickly so he could get breakfast and go to school. When he got into the dining room he seen his mother setting the last plate on the table. When he looked at the selection of of food everything looked like hearts. Though he didn't care and just dug into it.

Gohan finished breakfast fast and was out the door in no time. The last things he hear was "be safe" from his mom and "bring me back some chocolate" from Goten. Gohan got to school for the first time in weeks thirty minutes early and what a big mistake that was. Once Gohan got inside the school doors He was attacked by a mob of girls and a couple of guys. It took him ten minutes just to get to his locker arms full of chocolate and a cake on his head. When he opened his locker he was drowned by more chocolate that was all some how shoved in his locker. He grabbed all his books and shoved all the chocolates that he got back in the locker. Then ran up the stairs to the roof to see Videl getting out of her copter.

"Videl i am so happy to see you. I scared." Gohan said running to the girl

"why what happened" Videl said concerned

"I was attacked by every girl in the school and I think that a guy pinched by butt" Gohan said as he started to cry.

"Gohan do you know what day today is" Videl asked as she tried not to laugh

"yeah the 14th" Gohan said wondering what she getting at

"Gohan it is Valentines day" Videl said as she laughed

"oh... I see...um...so why was i attacked" Gohan asked

"Gohan Valentines day is the one day that people can show the person they like how they feel." Videl explained

"why not on other days" Gohan asked

"I don't know" Videl said tired from all the questions.

"well their is only one girl i would like to know has feeling for me." Gohan said as he thought about his lovely goddess. "anyways I wont eat anyone elses chocolate but her so i guess i will take it to my younger bother"

"who is that" Videl asked as her cheeks got redder from asking

"her name is..." Just as he was about to tell her when the bell rang. They looked at each other then ran to get to their class. The day went pretty well though every time he got out of the classroom he was attacked until Videl came and saved the day. It was finally the end of the day and Gohan had got three trash bags full of candy. He ran up the stairs to the roof to see Videl leaning against the wall.

"Gohan how about we finish our conversation from earlier" Videl said.

"What conversation" Gohan said giving his trademark smile and scratches the back of his head.

"of who you like" Videl explained

"oh that it you" Gohan said as he got redder

"what" Videl asked her cheeks got redder and her heart started to beat faster.

"yeah I like you" Gohan said looking away from her thank that if he was facing her she would hear his heart beating so fast that it sounded like a humming bird.

"Gohan I have a gift for you today too." Videl said as she started to walk away from the wall.

"really what" Gohan said exceeded to know what he was getting

"close your eyes and Ill give it to your" Videl said as she stood right in front of him. Gohan closed his eyes when Videl leaned towards him pressing her lips onto his. As the kiss went on they got more into it making Gohan drop the bags of chocolate he had so he could wrap his arms around Videl so he could lift her up. As Videl wrapped her arms around his neck making it easier to kiss him. They stayed like this until Videl need air. Gohan let her down and she gave him one more quick peck on the lips before walking to her copter and rode away waving to him.

"now that is what you call sweet" Gohan said as he flow of the roof to go home still thinking about the kiss that he forgot the chocolate for his brother. So when he got home he had to go back to the school to get the chocolate.

* * *

thank you for reading this. I have always wanted to write a Gohan/Videl story. Please review and tell me what you think honestly.


End file.
